


I Have My Own Rabbit Hole

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [15]
Category: The Matrix (Movies), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Canon-Typical Drug References, Comic, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gags, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror shades, badass trenchcoats, white rabbits...</p><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, *Bonus* Bonus Round. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2576910#cmt2576910">blueminuet</a> requested Kinjou & Onoda with optional Imaizumi/Onoda for a Matrix AU: "Kinjou is the leader of the humans fighting against the machines, who believes that Onoda is The One. For the bonus: Imaizumi as Trinity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have My Own Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMinuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/gifts).



Image Description:

1) Kinjou sits in a tall wingback chair, holding out a red pill and a blue pill. Imaizumi leans on the chair behind him in his usual Usagi t-shirt.  
Kinjou: "You take the blue pill, the story ends. You take the red pill... I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

2) In a smaller inset, Onoda gets starry eyed over something on a nearby table, while Kinjou and Imaizumi are confused.  
Onoda: "But are those the only options? I'd like to collect the whole set, or all the endings... at least 6! Do you have something in yellow? That's really my favorite color, you see, so if I only get to pick one, I'd... Ooh, are these figurines? <3 !!! <3"


End file.
